


I Lost a Fight Against a Rock

by SilenceAndLightning



Series: Just Dick [1]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Alternate Universe, Isekai, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceAndLightning/pseuds/SilenceAndLightning
Summary: After breaking his neck on a rock, Dick Grayson wakes up in a medieval world and immediately finds himself in the one place in the world men are forbidden to be.





	I Lost a Fight Against a Rock

"Hey! Mister, wake up!"  
  
Dick Grayson opened his eyes to stare at the woman - the girl? - shaking him. His woozy mind focused on trying to estimate her age, which shouldn't have been quite so difficult.  
  
"Mister, c'mon, you can't use a rock for a pillow! Why are you sleeping out here, anyway?" The wide-eyed, black-haired girl gave him another little shove.  
  
Dick sat up and rubbed the back of his neck; he had an awful ache in it. With the change of posture, some of the mental fog cleared, and he noticed the strange white robe the girl was wearing - a long, draped affair, with red crosses edged in gold embroidered on the chest and the sleeves.  
  
"Who are you?" He racked his brain, trying to remember any place he might've seen a heroine like this before, and the memories flooded back - he remembered the fight, he remembered falling, and then nothing. The most logical conclusion was that he had been knocked out, and his comrades had moved him here to recover.  
  
Now he was in a forest. A strange forest, full of trees that grew four, five times taller than the tallest he'd ever seen in Gotham. The oddities didn't end there - the leaves were a shade of violet he'd never seen on a tree before.  
  
Though that left two questions: why had he been left in this forest, and why had he been left with this woman?  
  
"I'm Gabriella," she chirped. "Who are _you_?"  
  
"Nightwi-" He stared at himself. His costume was gone, replaced by thin trousers and an equally thin tunic. "...Dick. Uh, Dick Grayson. Where am I?"  
  
"Huh?" Gabriella's head cocked like an owl's; she gave him a look that spoke of intense concern. "This is Revella's Forest, of course! Wait, why are you here? Men aren't allowed in the forest."  
  
That threw him for as much of a loop as his clothing did. "What kind of forest doesn't allow men?"  
  
Gabriella pressed a hand to his forehead. "Are you ill? Surely you saw the signs - are you illiterate, Dick Grayson? Even still, surely you must know that this forest belongs to Revella's Convent."  
  
"You're a nun?"  
  
"What's that? I'm a priestess of Revella, of course! Come on," she pushed her head under his arm, grunting as she helped him to his feet, "we have to get you out of here before the high priestesses see you."  
  
As they limped along, Dick looked around at the forest. Something about this wasn't right. He had never heard of Revella, but it sounded like Themyscira. "Where are we? In the world?"  
  
Realization - though not entirely the correct realization - dawned on the young priestess. "You've lost your memory, haven't you? We're in the province of Ostros, on the continent of Rayol." Her voice dropped to a concerned whisper. "Where am I supposed to take you?"  
  
There was only one place she could take him - and fortunately for the both of them, it was close. It only took an hour of helping him along to arrive at a large house on the outskirts of a village.  
  
If Dick hadn't believed they were no longer on his Earth based on the name of the continent, he did now with the sight of the village - thatch-roofted homes that looked like they had been lifted straight out of the middle ages.  
  
Gabriella rapped against the door once, twice, and as her hand moved in for the third, the door whipped open and her fist smacked into the chest of a man several heads taller than Dick himself.  
  
The burly, bearded man looked down at her. "Gabriella," he greeted her with a booming voice, "have you brought another lost lamb for dinner?"  
  
She shook her head. "He's lost his memory, Nicholas. I found him in the Forest and I didn't know where else to take him."  
  
"Well, come in, then."  
  
Dick took his arm away and limped in himself. It was a nice home - large and airy, full of wooden furniture and tropies of hunted...those were not animals. Heads on plaques they were, but animals they most definitely were not. They looked vaguely humanoid, with large, curling horns on some, and others with fangs so long they were almost comical.  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"Warlords, once," Nicholas said, coming to stand behind him. "You don't remember the wars? The orcs, the beastmen."  
  
"Nicholas was a hero in the War of Three," Gabriella helpfully offered.  
  
"Right. The war." Dick rubbed his temples; trying to sort through this was giving him a blinding headache. Nicholas took him by the arm and guided him to a windowless room with a bed, a table, and a couple of chairs.  
  
"Rest up. I'll have Gabriella run to the markets and I'll bring you supper in a bit." Nicholas left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Dick to darkness, confusion, and ultimately, the dull relief of sleep.


End file.
